Monokuma VS Freddy Fazbear
Monokuma VS Freddy Fazbear is a What-if death battle Description Danganronpa VS Five Nights at Freddy's. Two robotic murderous bears fight to the death. Will Monokuma get jumpscared, Or will Freddy succumb to despair? Interlude Boomstick: Man, Do you know what's awesome? Robots! Wiz: For once, I totally agree Boomstick. As a man of science, I concur that Robots are downright awesome! Boomstick: Y'know what's even cooler though? KILLER ROBOTS! Wiz: Again, I totally agree! Boomstick: But that absolute coolest has to be... KILLER ROBOT BEARS POSSESSED BY THE SOUL OF A DEAD PERSON! Wiz: Uhh... a little specific, but I guess? Boomstick: Like Monokuma, the mascot of despair! Wiz: And Freddy Fazbear, the mascot of... a pizzeria. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And It's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Monokuma Wiz: Hopes Peak Academy is the most prestigious of all prestigious boarding schools. Located in the exact center of a huge Japanese city, this school could be seen as the center of the world to some. Boomstick: Pff! Yeah right. It's just a boarding school! Who gives a shit! Wiz: Well, this boarding school is quite different to others. It only accepts students of the highest caliber. Ultimates, if you will. The requirements to get into this school are that you must already be enrolled in high school, and you must be the absolute best at what you do. Boomstick: Then why didn't I get invited?! I'm, like, the ultimate childhood murderer! Wiz: No, that would be me. You're the ultimate sleazeball. Boomstick: Hmph. Wiz: Anyway, This school pretty much guaranteed success in life for anyone enrolled. This led to the school being nicknamed the academy of hope. Boomstick: Though, uhh... that nickname quickly faded when a new principal came to power. Wiz: Monokuma. NAME: MONOKUMA GENDER: Male? AGE: ??? ' '''OCCUPATION: HOPE'S PEAK HEADMASTER ' '''SOFTWARE CREATED BY CHIHIRO FUJISAKI SCARED OF MICE Boomstick: Ok. Who the HELL thought making a robot bear the headmaster would be a good idea?! Wiz: Well, Monokuma wasn't hired, so to speak. Y'see, two of the ultimates who were enrolled into the school were Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista, and her sister Mukuro Ikusaba, the ultimate soldier. But Junko wasn't quite... well... sane. Junko, and to a lesser extent Mukuro too, had an intense obsession with the feeling of despair. They wanted nothing more than to both feel despair and cause despair for others. Boomstick: So, Junko hatched a plan to create the biggest, most tragic, most awful event in human history. Umm... what was this event, Wiz? Wiz: Well it was a very twisted and complicated plan involving Reserve course students and social unrest. But aside from that, it's just spoilers for the series which don't really have a bearing on the death battle, so I won't go too in depth. What's important is that Junko pretty much threw the world into an apocalypse of sorts. And, as a final act to remove hope from the world and plunge it into despair, she wiped the memories of her 14 classmates and locked them away in the school. Boomstick: And FINALLY, this is where Monokuma showed up. Created by the Towa Group, using software designed by the ultimate programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki, Who is TOTALLY a girl by the way, Monokuma was the avatar Junko used to communicate with her old classmates to convince them kill each other while hiding her identity. Wiz: And the plan, unfortunately, worked rather well. Murders did begin to happen. But, of course, only because Monokuma was convincing enough, and quite frankly threatening enough, to cause this. RAZOR CLAWS MONOKUMA S PUNCH MONOKUMA S KICK CORKSCREW PUNCH, METEOR PUNCH AND BULLET PUNCH MONOKUMA FLASH MOTION SENSITIVE BOMB Boomstick: Finally! Onto the interesting stuff! Despite being a tiny little bear thing. Monokuma can actually be really threatening! Wiz: While tons of different Monokuma models have been created, such as Bomb, Siren, Ball and Beast, Today we'll be focusing on the models of Monokuma used in Hopes Peak Academy only. That said, there a few features that all models of Monokuma share. Boomstick: Like their razor sharp claws! Each Monokuma model has three long, sharp claws in it's paws that can stab and slice clean through a person as if they were made of wet paper. ''' Wiz: Also, Each Monokuma houses a small but powerful, motion sensitive bomb that can be armed and defused by Monokuma at will. '''Boomstick: On top of that, this specific Monokuma also has a few special moves. He has various attacks like the Monokuma S Punch and Monokuma S Kick. Powerful strikes that... well... they're just punches and kicks. Damn it, it's like Hercule Satan all over again... Wiz: Well, not totally. While the S Punch and the S Kick are just basic attacks, Monokuma also has the Corkscrew punch attack. A hook punch that moves at amazing speed. The Bullet punch, in which he pummels the foe with both fists at a rapid pace before ending the combo with an uppercut. Boomstick: Oh, Sweet! That's much better! He also has the Meteor Punch. An attack powerful enough to launch the target high into the sky. And the Monokuma Flash that... well... Uhh... What is even going on during this attack, Wiz? Wiz: Well, It seems to be some kind of energy blast projectile. Though it's unlikely Monokuma can actually use this attack. Boomstick: How so? Wiz: Well, Most of Monokuma's attacks come from Danganronpa 2, which takes place entirely inside of a computer simulation. So the Monokuma flash seems sort of unrealistic for Monokuma. Though the rest of his attacks seem pretty realistic from what we see in the real world of Danganronpa 1. We don't really know either way. Boomstick: Weird... also, spoilers! JUNKO ENOSHIMA AI OBSESSION WITH DESPAIR VIOLENT MOOD SWINGS EXTREMELY CLEVER AND STRATEGIC SEEMINGLY IMMUNE TO FEAR Wiz: Of course, as a robot, Monokuma needs some kind of Controller or Artificial intelligence so that he can function. And that's exactly what he has! In Danganronpa 1, Monokuma was remote controlled by Junko Enoshima. But after her death at the end of the game... Boomstick: MORE SPOILERS!! Wiz: ...Her mind was recreated as an AI and uploaded into Monokuma. So effectively, Junko lived on through Monokuma. As mentioned before, Junko Enoshima was... slightly insane. Boomstick: That's putting it lightly. Despite her... appetizing figure~ Hehehe. She's totally nuts. She has a super freaky fetish for Despair and gets excited at the thought of both causing despair, and feeling despair. She also suffers from violent mood swings. Wiz: It's true. Junko actually grows bored of her own personality so quickly that she often forcefully switches her own personality on a whim. She can go from a perky happy school girl, to a moaning emo, to a calm stoic nerd in a matter of minutes. Of course, when controlling Monokuma, she tends to just stay in her Monokuma personality. Boomstick: Welp. Monokuma is insane. So much for his chances of winning. Wiz: I wouldn't be so sure. Junko may be insane, but she's very much still a genius. She's able to plan and strategist both long term and on the fly if needed. And, thanks to her despair... Boomstick: Fetish? Wiz: ...Obsession. She is pretty much immune to fear. As fear only makes her feel despair, with only excites her and makes her happier. Boomstick: Fuckin' creepy. FEATS FOUGHT ON PAR WITH SAKURA OOGAMI BEAT UP USAMI/MONAMI WITH EASE CONVINCED SEVERAL HIGH SCHOOLERS TO KILL THEIR FRIENDS BATTED AWAY RAPID FIRE BASEBALLS FROM A PITCHING MACHINE Wiz: Despite being a rather short robot bear, standing at only 2'6'', it's a surprisingly powerful thing. Boomstick: He effortlessly fought on par against Sakura Oogami, the ultimate martial artist, without breaking a sweat. I mean... I know robots can't sweat... but... Oh, You know what I mean! Wiz: He also defeated Usami with ease. And Usami is tougher than she looks, considering she took down all of the Monobeasts single-handedly. Boomstick: Not to mention Monokuma's intelligence and deception abilities are impressive too. He managed to convince a handful of seemingly ordinary highschoolers to kill their friends over things like Secrets, Money or Freedom. ''' Wiz: On top of that, the bear has some intense reaction speed. He batted away hundreds of rapid fire baseballs from all directions while also rebounding them back at Leon Kuwata. '''WEAKNESSES LEFT EYE VULNERABLE TO HACKING PURPOSELY LEAVES GAPS IN HIS PLANS Boomstick: As tough as he sounds, Monokuma still has his unfortunate downsides. I mean, like we mentioned, he's only about 2 foot tall!! Wiz: And not only that. Despite being part of his intimidating appearance, Monokuma's red left eye is a weakspot. It's far less durable than the rest of him. Boomstick: His systems are also vulnerable to hacking. He can be controlled remotely by outside forces if needed, and if a hacking frequency makes it through his left eye, his motion sensing bomb'll detonate on the spot. BOOM! No more Monokuma. Wiz: But that's far from his biggest weakness. Monokuma's worse weakness is that whenever he forms any sort of plan, he will purposely leave small gaps. This is because of his Junko AI. Her AI, being obsessed with despair, will always leave her enemies at least a very slim chance of victory. That way, there is always a chance that she will be the one overcome with despair, rather than her foe. Boomstick: Well, that seems kinda stupid considering how much of a genius that Junko AI is. Wiz: It may be stupid, but Monokuma is very much still a genius. And even if he does purposely leave small holes in his plans, it would take another genius to find and exploit them. Boomstick: So... He's insane, smart and deadly... but also kinda dumb at the same time... I still wouldn't wanna be caught in a dark alley with him. Monokuma: It doesn't matter how negative something is. Just add "LOL" and it'll automatically become positive! Freddy Wiz: Fear. People can feel fear for many different possible reasons. Though sometimes fear can come from rather... irrational places. Boomstick: Oh hell no. You are NOT implying that those chuck-e-cheese robots didn't terrify you a a child, are you? Wiz: what? Why would I be scared of those? Boomstick: Don't pretend you weren't! I've seen the videos! Wiz: ...Ahem! Anyway... even the most irrational fears can become rational in the right context. Boomstick: Such as creepy fuckin' animatronics becoming possessed by evil and vengeful spirits. Wiz: Specifically, the leader of these robots. Freddy Fazbear. NAME: FREDDY FAZBEAR GENDER: ??? AGE: ??? ''' '''OCCUPATION: PIZZERIA ENTERTAINMENT INTENSE HATRED FOR SECURITY GUARDS ALWAYS UP FOR A HARDCORE NIGHT OF DEBAUCHERY ''' Wiz: Now, before we go any further, I think it's important to note that due to the nature of the Five Nights at Freddy's series, a storyline is hard to piece together. So we'll be giving a summary of the story given by Matpat of Game Theory fame. However, attacks, abilities and stats will only be taken from the actual official games. '''Boomstick: The story starts way back in Fredbear Family diner, a family restaurant known for it's animatronic suits. But the place decided to permanently close it's doors after it's brand was tainted by some purple dude who decided to kill a child there. Wiz: A few years later, Fredbears was bought up by another company and re-branded into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. But what the owners didn't know is that the purple guy who killed that first kid had returned and taken a job as a security guard. And it seemed that he'd taken a liking to killing kids. He'd dress up in a springlock Bonnie suit and lure the children into the back room, where he'd then kill them. Boomstick: I, uhh... I don't really have many jokes to make about that... Wiz: But this is where things get weird. The spirit of the first dead child still haunted the world after possessing a marionette. And when it discovered that it's killer had struck again, he tried his best to bring the children back to life. And by stuffing the dead children into the animatronic suits... Boomstick: Probably with the help of some ghostly curses or some shit Wiz: The children returned to life within the animatronics. Boomstick: But they were very vengeful. From that day on, they would perform as usual during the day, but when night time came, they would hunt down and kill any security guard, in hopes of stopping them from killing anyone else. And Freddy in particular has a very diverse set of abilities! JUMPSCARE MIC TOSS PIZZA WHEEL BIRTHDAY GLOOM SONG ESC KEY Wiz: Freddy's most well known ability is the Jumpscare. *Cue this clip* Boomstick: GAH! HOLY SHIT! Wiz: *snickering* Boomstick: Hey! Shut up! It's not funny! Wiz: I beg to differ! The jumpscare ability is a shock attack that works by leaping out in front of the target and letting loose a loud screech. And, In FNAF World, if even stuns foes briefly! And while Freddy cannot use Jumpscare in FNAF World, he CAN use it in the other games, so it makes sense he'd still have access to the attack. Boomstick: He also has Mic Toss, where he hurls his microphone at the target for a heavy attack. And it even bounces right back to his hand afterwards, like Captain America's shield! Wiz: Pizza Wheel summons a large group of Pizzas to roll over and slam into foes. Boomstick: The hell kind of pizzas must they be to cause damage to people just by rolling into them?! Wiz: Birthday boosts Freddy's Attack, defense and speed temporarily too, allowing him to buff up his power while in a fight. Boomstick: Yeah, that could prove helpful! Anyway, moving on... Wiz: No, wait. We're not done with Freddy's attacks. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: Despite being two separate selectable characters in FNAF World, Withered Freddy is, in fact, a future version of Regular Freddy. Meaning all of Withered Freddy's attacks must have been learnt by regular Freddy at some point. Boomstick: Huh. Interesting. Well in that case, Withered Freddy has two additional attacks. Gloom Song is a temporary debuff to the enemy's attacking strength. And the other attack is probably his most dangerous. The... Eesk key..? Wiz: No, Boomstick. That says Escape Key. Boomstick: Uhh... No Wiz. That CLEARLY says Essk Key. See? E-S-C. Wiz: Yeah, short for escape. Y'know, like the keyboard key. Boomstick: O-oh... uhh... Wiz: Aaaanyway, the Escape key attack, if successful, will instantly kill all enemies in one hit. Though it has a VERY low success rate. Boomstick: Even so, it makes Freddy quite a bit more threatening that he already was! CHILD'S SOUL VENGEFUL AND VIOLENT NOT TOO BRIGHT CREATIVE AND SNEAKY INTENSE HATRED FOR ANYONE SIMILAR TO THEIR KILLER Wiz: Unlike most robots, Freddy is neither remote controlled nor is he controlled by an AI. He is instead controlled by the spirit of a dead child, as we discussed earlier. As such, Freddy's mind is very childish. Boomstick: Yeah, that is to say that Freddy holds grudges. If you piss him off, he'll be sure to come after you and anyone remotely similar to you. Wiz: It's true. Freddy has a particular hatred for security guards, since his killer was one. And that connection alone is enough to make Freddy want to kill all security guards who wonder into the Fazbear Pizzeria. Boomstick: And as violently as possible! Wiz: His childish mind also makes him very creative in terms of plans and plots. But on the same coin, it means that his overall intelligence is pretty low. While there is no real way to know the IQ of the child inhabiting Freddy's body, he has never shown much in the way of intelligence in any of his appearances. FEATS MOVES SILENTLY KILLED PHONE GUY POSSIBLY HELPED DEFEAT MANY FNAF WORLD BOSSES CAN CRUSH AN ADULT MALE INSIDE OF A SPARE FREDDY SUIT Boomstick: Regardless of how low his intelligence may be, Freddy is still pretty clever when it comes to scaring people. Despite being a large metal bear, he can somehow move with perfect silence to sneak up on guards. Wiz: He also has somewhat of a kill count. Not only could be possibly be used in many of the boss fights in FNAF World, including the final fight against Scott Cawthon, but he also had a hand in the death of his own killer, the purple guy. Boomstick: And, while they are technically non-canon, we can't leave out the death screens in the FNAF games, in which Freddy kills the player character by shoving their entire body inside of a spare animatronic suit, shredding their entire body, including flash and bones alike, against the metal inside. Wiz: Just think for a moment how much strength that must take, to pick up a still alive adult male and shove his entire body into something that it would clearly NEVER fit inside of. Boomstick: Ok, that's pretty tough, I'll admit. But I could still do that easily. No problem! WEAKNESSES LITTLE FIGHTING EXPERIENCE PREFERS SCARING VICTIMS ESC KEY IS HEAVILY UNRELIABLE Wiz: Suuuuure you could. Anyway, as strong as Freddy may be, that doesn't change the fact that he has the mind of a child and very little fighting experience. Boomstick: Yeah, Freddy has never really had much in the way of a challenge when hunting security guards. He prefers sneaking around in the shadows silently and scaring his victims, making sure they spend their last moments in terror and maybe even make them slip up while panicking... Wait a sec... Wiz: What is it? Boomstick: He moves silently, sneaks around in the shadows and scares his victims before attacking... Wiz: ...Don't even think about going there... Boomstick: HE'S BATMAN!! Wiz: Ugh. No. They're nothing alike! Boomstick: Fine... BATBEAR! Wiz: NO! Boomstick: Ugh. You're no fun! *Power runs out in the office. Mike Schmidt looks around the room wildly at the open doors when Freddy's face lights up at the left office door.* *Cue Toreador March* Polls Who do you WANT to win? Monokuma Freddy Who do you THINK will win? Monokuma Freddy Fight Wiz: Alright, the Combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLE!! It was pitch black. In fact, it was the very middle of the night. But despite that, screams and roars echoed all around. People of all ages ran through the city wearing Monokuma helmets, attacking others and destroying whatever was in their way. The tragedy seemed to be in full effect around here. Among the madness, a single Monokuma wandered through the chaos safely. He made his way away from all of the havoc and made his way towards a nearby, abandoned building. "Hmm... Yeah, this could work!" Monokuma said happily to himself before walking up to the building and crawling through a small hole in the bottom of the door. Monokuma had been looking for a place he could set up his next Killing Game. He wasn't totally sure about using a pizzeria like this, but it could possibly work. He'd need to see some other possible locations first. He continued wondering the hallways, humming his theme song obnoxiously. "Let's see... I could put the monomono machine right there... I could build a couple more floors with some dorms... Put up a couple more security cameras..." But at the very moment those last two words left his mouth, something echoed out around him. *Laughter* Monokuma stopped what he was doing, looking around in the darkness. "Wh-what? What was that? Who's there?" He looked scared for just a split second, but it was quickly replaced by aggression as he brought out his claws. "You think you can scare me? Playing pranks on the headmaster is against the rules, y'know. Don't make me have'ta punish you!" Just for a split second, he thought he saw something in the shadows. "Alright, you brought this upon yourself!" FIGHT Monokuma span on the spot and pointed at the shadows, where he saw the movement. "Gotcha, bitch!" he began waddling over towards the shadow and gave a slow swing of his claws. "Shing!" He swiped into the shadows but missed whatever was there. It had gone. That same laughing echoed out again. "Hmph! You think you're SOOOO tough, huh? Why don't ya face me like a man!" Monokuma turned around and glared at the darkness and ran forward again, swinging his claws around wildly. "YAAAAA!" He screamed out. This time though, he felt his claws hit something! No, wait. It was just a wall. "Grr..." Suddenly, something came flying out of the darkness and smacked into the back of Monokuma's head. A microphone. "Gah! Hey!!" The mic bounced right off of Monokuma and flew backwards the direction it came from. Monokuma instantly turned on the spot and his fist began to vibrate lightly. "CORKSCREW PUNCH!!" He yelled out and thrust his fist out in the direction the microphone was flying. He suddenly dashed forwards into the dark and finally hit his target. A large brown robot bear. The punch caused Freddy to stagger backwards a little. "So you finally show yourself. It's too bad you're a bear. I feel bad punishing my own brethren..." Monokuma said. Suddenly, Freddy lunged forward and let out an ear melting screech. Monokuma froze up all of a sudden, against his will. "W-what the... HEY! I can't move! Troubling..." Freddy raised his arm and swung down, smacking Monokuma across the face with his mic. Monokuma fell to the ground in a lump before quickly hopping back up once the stun had worn off. "Ok! Now you're DEFINITELY getting punished! Monokuma KICK!" He yelled out. Without another word,He swung his leg up like lighting and smashed it right against Freddy's face, sending him reeling backwards again. Freddy staggered backwards, rubbing his nose, before glaring at Monokuma. He swung his microphone again, but this time didn't throw it. Rather, a huge collection of pizza's suddenly rolled right past Freddy and towards Monokuma. Monokuma glared right back and his long claws slipped out of his paws again. "Pizza party, Huh? No thanks. I'm not HUNGRY!" He yelled out angrily. He began slashing and slicing as they approached. Many pizzas were immediately torn in half. Other were simply sent flying away. A few did manage to get through and slam into Monokuma though. While Monokuma was busy with the Pizzas, Freddy raised his arms up, and confetti showered down on him. Some children's cheers rang out from... somewhere. Freddy took the time to use Birthday and buff up his stats. He then charged forward, letting out another loud screech. Monokuma turned just in time to see Freddy's foot swing down and slam into him, Sending Monokuma hurling across the room. "Owowowowow! Bad Bear!!" Monokuma began standing up once again. Freddy didn't expect the little bear to still be able to get up so easily. He let out another screech and suddenly, reality around them began glitching out and fading all around. It was the Esc Key attack. Monokuma looked around nervously as the attack played out but... nothing happened and reality went back to normal. "Huh? What was that all about? You just tryin' to scare me?" Freddy charged again, not letting Monokuma taunt him. But Monokuma just grinned. He began charging towards Freddy, ready to give another corkscrew punch. Freddy could fell his birthday buff wearing off. He screamed out into his microphone and an odd melody echoed through the pizzeria. Monokuma ignored the song and slammed his fist into Freddy... though the attack didn't seem to affect Freddy nearly as it did before. It was the gloom song. Freddy had lowered Monokuma's offensive capabilities. With Monokuma right in front of him, Freddy opened his mouth and lunched down, clamping his jaws on Monokuma's forehead. Or at least, he tried to. Monokuma had already dodged out of the way. His attack had been lowered, but not his speed. "Woah, Woah, Woah! Easy there, Big guy. I don't swing that way... often. Upupupu!" Monokuma taunted, while laughing. Freddy raised his arm again and threw out his microphone and it smacked clean onto Monokuma's red left eye. "GAH!!" Monokuma yelled out in pain as the microphone returned to Freddy's hand. Monokuma glared at Freddy, his red eye now cracked and glowing more violently. "Alright, now you're PISSIN' me off!!" Feeling his strength returning, he suddenly ran right up to Freddy. "Monokuma Bullet Punch!!" He yelled out. Before Freddy had a chance to respond, he found himself being bombarded by hundreds of rapid punches. Freddy was unable to retaliate at all and was just beat around for a good few seconds, before Monokuma finally stopped the assault and swung his right paw up. He slammed it against Freddy as an upper cut, knocking Freddy into the air a little. Freddy landed in a nearby trash can. "Upupupupu! Hehe! HAHAHAHA!!" Monokuma laughed out happily. Freddy slowly dragged himself up and out of the trashcan, sparking a little. He didn't have much left to try on Monokuma. He looked over at the laughing bear and charged one last time, trying the Escape key attack. Reality glitched out once again and suddenly... Monokuma faded away! Freddy stopped and let out a roar, assuming the escape key had killed Monokuma. He then fell down onto his knee sparking. That bullet punch really did a number on him, it seemed. "...Hmm? What's this? What, attacking my after image technique? What a dumb bear!" Called out Monokuma. Freddy turned his head to see Monokuma standing behind him, grinning. "I think we're just about done here! Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!" Freddy began to stand and turn around while Monokuma dashed forward, his paw glowing brightly. Once Freddy was fully turned around he began to use the Escape key one final time... but... "MONOKUMA METEOR PUNCH!!" Monokuma was already right next to him. He leapt up with his glowing paw and slammed it into Freddy's chin. And with that hit, Freddy's head was suddenly ripped from his neck and shot upwards from the force of the punch. It smashed through the ceiling of the pizzeria and flew right off. Up and up and up... until it eventually began to slow down... once it was in orbit... Freddy's headless body stood there for a moment as Monokuma began walking away. "Well, that was exciting~ But not worth it at all. This place sucks. I'm gonna hold my next killing game somewhere else." Then Freddy's lifeless body fell to the ground in a heap, sparking and leaking motor oil. Results K.O. Monokuma charges up energy and multiple Japanese characters (as in, Japanese writing) flash over him. He then fires a large energy blast, the Monokuma flash, at what was left of Freddy's body,turning it into scrap metal. He brought out his claws again and began rapidly slashing at what was left of Freddy. A dust cloud formed around them and once it finally cleared, Monokuma had created a statue of himself out of the scrap metal. Then he began laughing manically. Boomstick: Ahh. Corporal Punishment. It always sets the troublemakers straight. Wiz: While Freddy towers above Monokuma, and has much more variety in terms of attacks, there was very little way he could actually win this fight. Boomstick: Yeah. The only thing he really had going for him was his stealth, which Monokuma had no real way to deal with. But Monokuma just demolished Freddy in every other category. Wiz: First, when it comes to strength, Freddy may have the power to shred a full grown man's entire body with ease, Monokuma was capable of fighting hand to hand with Sakura Oogami, the Ultimate martial artist. And he didn't have any trouble at all. And let's not forget that the man Freddy shoves into a suit is likely stun-locked due to being jumpscared moments beforehand. So he wasn't even struggling. Boomstick: And the Escape key was a no-go as well. Thanks to a little data-mining by the guys over at the FNAF Technical Subreddit, we discovered the percentage of Esc Key actually working was just barely above a 1% chance. And it was even less against bosses and tough enemies, like Monokuma. Wiz: Also, Monokuma's left eye may have been a weakspot, but Freddy had no real way to exploit that. He couldn't get a hacking frequency through it, since he has no hacking abilities. And even his microphone would have just been too big to get inside the eye. Boomstick: The only object shown to actually be the right size to get into Monokuma's eye is a pair of Scissors. And the microphone is quite a bit bigger than that. So sure, it could crack the outer glass, but it wouldn't be able to cause any real damage. Wiz: As for speed, Freddy has no real feats to show for speed. He can move pretty fast if you open and close the camera feed quickly, but aside from that, his kinda bulky and slow. And his speed stat in FNAF determines how often he can use attacks, rather than his movement speed. Boomstick: Monokuma, on the other hand, is INSANELY fast. During the first murder investigation of Danganronpa 2, he was able to use the after image technique to fool Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda into talking to him when he wasn't there. He even claimed he could play soccer by himself in this way. Wiz: What's that you say? "But Danganronpa 2 is all just a computer simulation!" True. But if we take a look at Leon Kuwada's execution from the first game, we can see him bat away rapid fire baseballs with ease. A professional pitching machine fires baseballs at around 100mph or more. And given the rate we see in the execution, we can assume this is machine gun rate of fire, which could be anywhere from 600 rounds per minute to 1,200 rounds per minute. Even if we low-ball this to 600 rounds per minute, that would mean Monokuma would be hitting 10 baseballs, going at 100 miles an hour each, in only 1 second. And he was very clearly hitting each ball individually, so that would include the wind up and the swing! Boomstick: That is some insane speed! Wiz: Exactly. With that kind of speed backing his strikes, there was little chance for Freddy to survive. And of course, let's not forget that Freddy has never actually canonically killed... well... anyone. In FNAF World, every character is completely optional to use. Including Freddy. There is no set canon for which animatronics partake in any of the fights. On top of that, none of the endings of FNAF World have been confirmed or deconfirmed as canon. So he may not have even fought Scott Cawthorn at all! Also, the player deaths in the main FNAF games are non-canon, and the purple guy accidentally killed himself by getting into a wet springlock suit. Boomstick: And he only did that because the animatronics scared him. And that wouldn't work on Monokuma either. Wiz: Exactly. The Junko AI inside of Monokuma would feel despair if Freddy tried to scare them. And giving Junko despair would just make her happy and encourage her further. Long story short, Freddy just didn't have anything going for him. Boomstick: Freddy just couldn't BEAR the despair. Wiz: The winner is Monokuma Do you agree with the result? (If not, leave a comment below) Yes No Category:Mattardis Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Mattardis' completed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016